Dos secretos de escalera
by Ada Ross
Summary: Que Edward podía llegar a ser un completo idiota era algo que Winry ya había asimilado, para bien o para mal. Riza/Winry. Edward/Winry. Oneshot. Post-manga. Sin spoilers.


Fullmetal Alchemist es total y exclusivamente de Hiromu Arakawa (que es una vaca de Hokkaido).

* * *

**Dos secretos de escalera**

* * *

Que Edward podía llegar a ser un completo idiota era algo que Winry ya había asimilado, para bien o para mal. Pero, de vez en cuando, el muchacho se molestaba en demostrarlo abiertamente y ella, que no tenía paciencia infinita, acababa por explotar como una bomba de relojería. Suponía que había sido, de hecho, ese momento de enajenación lo que la había llevado hasta las escaleras de aquel rellano.

Ya ni recordaba cómo había comenzado la disputa, una de tantas que podía llegar a tener con él; sólo sabía que guardaba cierta relación con la noticia de su próxima mudanza a Central. Desde un principio Edward se había esmerado en listar todos y cada uno de los errores, fallos y desventajas de la ciudad, con el propósito firme de disuadirla. Sin embargo, Winry estaba decidida a progresar con el negocio de las Rockbell; y quedarse estancada en un pueblecito como Resembool no era una opción si, llegado el momento, pretendía vivir de sus habilidades como mecánica de automails. Aún así, Edward había farfullado y se había quejado lo indecible. Winry logró convencerlo para ir unos días a la ciudad, tranquilamente, y poder enseñarle el local que tenía preparado para la tienda.

Quizás aquello había sido lo peor que Winry podía haber hecho. Mientras cenaban en una terraza céntrica de un acomodado restaurante, y Winry conversaba durante varios minutos animadamente con el camarero que les atendió, Edward dejó las excusas baratas sobre la criminalidad en auge de la ciudad y fue al grano.

"Si quieres largarte para perderme de vista no tienes que decirlo dos veces."

Lo siguiente que Winry hizo tras aquella declaración de estupidez por parte de Ed fue, obvio, darle el bofetón de turno que se merecía y que había buscado, y luego irse del restaurante con toda la rapidez que sus piernas y los zapatos de tacón le permitían.

Perdida en una ciudad tan inmensa, Winry apenas conocía lugares a los que ir. Quedarse sola en mitad de las calles no era la opción más segura (menos cuando ya había pasado por delante de varios grupos de borrachos con proposiciones de todo tipo en sus bocas). Tan sólo conocía la casa del ex coronel Mustang y el apartamento de Riza Hawkeye. Inmediatamente supo adónde debía acudir, pues no es que no se fiase de Mustang, pero en ese momento había tenido suficiente de estupidez masculina y tampoco tenía tanta confianza con él como para presentarse de repente en su casa. Además, ella y la ex teniente siempre habían mantenido una buena amistad.

Así que allí estaba en esos momentos, sentada sobre los escalones del rellano de aquel edificio desvencijado. Las paredes mostraban marcas de humedad y las grietas, no muy profundas, atravesaban todo el techo. La moqueta del suelo estaba hecha jirones, y la suciedad se acumulaba en las esquinas. No recordaba que aquel lugar fuese tan destartalado, y se preguntó por qué la ahora coronel Hawkeye seguía viviendo allí.

Mientras esperaba a que Riza abriese la puerta (le había dicho que esperase unos segundos), Winry lanzó una mirada de dolor a sus pies descalzos con tobillos hinchados. Comenzó a masajearlos, despacio, y cerró los ojos; con suerte, la rabia que sentía hacia ese maldito enano se disiparía junto al dolor de pies.

Pero antes de que pudiera empezar, una mano se apoyó sobre su hombro.

―¿Winry? ―murmuró la voz de Riza.

―¡Ah! Señorita Hawkeye, verá, yo no quería molestarla… ―balbuceó, en parte alterada por la repentina llegada.

―Riza, por favor ―sonrió, y tras echarle un vistazo general, añadió―; ¿por qué no entras y me cuentas qué ha pasado?

Asombrada por la rapidez con la que la mujer había comprendido, Winry murmuró un "gracias" y caminó hacia el interior del apartamento.

Minutos después, con una taza humeante de café sobre la mesa, Winry explicó qué había sucedido con Edward durante la cena. Más que para Riza, se percató de que lo había contado con todo detalle para desahogarse y soltar todo el veneno acumulado en su lengua durante esas últimas semanas aguantando el comportamiento impertinente del joven. Riza escuchó, paciente, sin hacer intervenciones y permitiendo a la mecánica que se librase de la rabia que la carcomía en aquellos instantes.

―Siento molestarte a estas horas por algo tan tonto, pero no sabía dónde ir ―se disculpó, finalmente, Winry.

Riza movió la mano y negó con la cabeza.

―No te preocupes ―dijo, con la voz suave y pausada que la caracterizaba―. A veces una tiene que desahogarse, ¿no? Quizás deberías hablar con él ahora que estás más calmada. Seguramente está preocupado.

Winry, más infantil incluso de lo que ella pensaba, se recostó en el sofá cruzada de brazos, apretando los labios.

―Si viese ahora a ese imbécil creo que podría partirle la cara mil veces más.

Descubrió la mirada casi enternecedora que Riza le dirigió ante aquel comentario, y se sonrojó ligeramente.

―Winry, aunque Ed se haya comportado de hecho como un idiota, no puedes esperar mucho más de un chico de su edad. Tiene diecinueve años y un nulo sentido de lo que es una relación sentimental.

La joven mecánica lanzó un suspiro de exasperación.

―Lo sé, pero que de repente salte con ésas… ―masculló―. El simple hecho de que pensase que sólo buscaba dejarlo, así sin más y después de todo, me pone negra. ¿Qué clase de persona se piensa que soy? ―dio un breve sorbo al café, que comenzaba a enfriarse, y se limpió con un pañuelo―. Es como un crío a veces, y me gustaría estar con alguien que tenga las ideas más claras.

Riza se aproximó a ella, posando su mano alrededor de sus hombros, intentando de alguna forma consolar a la muchacha.

―Sé paciente, Winry. Si no te importase, ya habrías acabado con todo esto. Espera un poco más, deja que él vaya aprendiendo.

Winry, casi de forma autómata, hundió su cabeza en el hombro de Riza mientras ésta le acariciaba la melena rubia. No iba a llorar, y ni siquiera sentía ganas de hacerlo; pero notaba cómo, poco a poco, y probablemente gracias a las palabras de Riza, la ira dejaba paso al sosiego.

Y, del mismo modo que casi sin percatarse de ello, había acabado frente a la puerta del apartamento de Riza Hawkeye, unos segundos después sus labios se habían encontrado como por azar en aquel rincón oscuro del diminuto piso, con los ronquidos agudos de Hayate de fondo. Fue un roce breve, fortuito e inesperado por ambas partes. Edward besaba de forma más abrupta, más desesperado y hambriento, y sus labios eran tan rudos como los comentarios que por aquella boca solían salir; sin embargo, Riza la besaba con la misma suavidad y deleite con el que las cerdas de un cepillo se enredan a través de las suaves hebras de cabello liso. Como la textura aterciopelada del pelaje felino.

Llevada quizás por la ebriedad de su estado, producido más que por el alcohol por el barullo de emociones, y por instintos más animales que racionales, Winry deseó que su vestido negro desapareciese y que Riza la acariciase del mismo modo en que movía sus labios sobre su boca. Sentir que estaba con alguien más seguro, más dominante.

Pero el beso no duró lo suficiente como para que su deseo se viese cumplido, pues Riza se separó con delicadeza de ella.

―Winry, esto no es lo que quieres ―susurró, con temple calmado, y Winry se sorprendió de cómo esa mujer era capaz de controlarse.

Avergonzada, agachó la cabeza levemente y se colocó un mechón revoltoso de cabello tras la oreja.

Riza sujetó su mentón y la obligó a encararla.

―Ve a buscarle.

Sabiendo que podría arrepentirse de esa decisión -o quizás no-, Winry se dejó vencer por la evidencia y asintió. Riza no quería que sucediese, y ella de alguna forma sólo lo deseaba a modo de venganza. Con ironía pensó que algo del carácter infantiloide de Edward se le había contagiado, ya que, a fin de cuentas, ella no tenía más experiencia que él. Aquel beso no sería más que un pequeño secreto entre ambas, y nada más.

Antes de despedirse, Winry abrazó a la ex teniente y le dio las gracias por todo. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa y permaneció apoyada en el marco de la puerta mientras veía cómo Winry se iba por el pasillo, calzándose los tacones. Entonces, repentinamente, una lucecita se encendió en la mente de Riza y vociferó desde la puerta:

―¡Winry, cuidado con el… !

Para entonces, la mecánica ya había caído de bruces al suelo mientras bajaba los peldaños.

―… escalón.

Siendo imposible evitar las carcajadas por ambas partes, las dos decidieron de forma tácita que guardarían dos secretos sobre aquella visita nocturna.

**-FIN-**

* * *

Que esto sea una cosa rarísima tiene sentido y todo, pues lo hice contrarreloj. El día 19 de julio es el Femslash Day, y en _fma esp _lo celebramos con fic. Y tenía que estar escrito en el plazo de ese día. Aproveché, btw, y tomé una de las peticiones del meme aquél donde la gente te pide cosas raras xD. Samej me había pedido Riza/Winry, escalera y cepillo. So, lo que ha salido es esto. ¡Un fic sin fuste totalmente! (Pero hay que escribir más femslash de FMA).


End file.
